


run home, little star (your light isn't out yet)

by trixicinkflair



Series: dream smp fics [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Nicknames, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like l'manburg, non canonical ages bc heck u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"Run," Tommy ordered, cold and sharp, and it was like the air in Tubbo's lungs had been turned to ice."What?" he choked out, the word settling into the space between them. He stumbled forward, grasping desperately at Tommy's shirt, and his older brother pulled him closer, for once, one of those rare moments where it was just Tommy and Tubbo and the rest of the world didn't matter, just for a single definite moment in an infinite universe of unknowns."Run," Tommy repeated. "Do you hear me, Tubbo? Get somewhere safe. I'll...I'll meet you there."-ayo tommy stans i'm so sorry // no ages here are not canonical // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223
Kudos: 7





	run home, little star (your light isn't out yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/gifts).



> finna stop apologizing for this kinda stuff, y'all seem to like it. come get y'all's angst ig lmao. (jason, this fic is for you, for keeping me going. love ya /p)
> 
> p.s. if you ship tommy and tubbo romantically stay the fxck out of my comments sections
> 
> ~ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was acutely aware of Tubbo behind him, his little brother gripping one of Tommy's sleeves like a lifeline, eyes wide, watching him like a hawk. So young. So incredibly fucking young. Too young to be dragged into the middle of a war like this. he hadn't asked for this. he had been (and still was, Tommy reminded himself) a child. And the way his eyes, dark brown and trusting, gazed up at him...Tommy knew Tubbo was absolutely sure of the fact that Tommy was going to get him out safely. He trusted his big brother to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire fic is just me ignoring canon and indulging in one of my favourite comfort friendships, don't mind me. big thank you to jason for screeching at me that this was good, otherwise i probably wouldn't have posted it, i wasn't too horribly confident about it when i first looked it over.
> 
> ~ink

Tommy had always hated feeling helpless. When L'Manburg had been destroyed, and he had watched from the sidelines, screaming his terror into the void of overwhelming sound and agonizing loss, he had thought that he would never feel as devastated, as helpless, as scared, as he had in those moments after the explosions. But now, facing down Dream, his little brother clinging to his sleeve? This was what true helplessness felt like. And Tommy had never felt so scared of anything in his whole life.

He was acutely aware of Tubbo behind him, his little brother gripping one of Tommy's sleeves like a lifeline, eyes wide, watching him like a hawk. So young. So incredibly fucking young. Too young to be dragged into the middle of a war like this. he hadn't asked for this. he had been ( _and still was_ , Tommy reminded himself) a child. And the way his eyes, dark brown and trusting, gazed up at him...Tommy knew Tubbo was absolutely sure of the fact that Tommy was going to get him out safely. He trusted his big brother to fix it.

Well...who was Tommy to let him down?

He turned back to Dream, clenching his fists. Tubbo shrank away, tucking his head against the small of Tommy's back. "What do you want?"

Dream's laugh echoed through the distance between them, louder than it should have been, cruel and unwavering. Tommy's heart ached at the memory of a time before all this, when he and Dream had played tag in the sun on the outskirts of L'Manburg. Another memory, distant and faded, flashed through his head, and he had to choke back a sob. They used to be happy. It was hard to remind himself sometimes that they had all been children once, innocent and happy, playing together in the grass and skipping rocks on the lake.

_Wilbur, laughing, running after a little blue sheep while Techno and Niki watched from the shade under the willow tree._

_Techno teaching Tommy how to skip rocks, flicking his wrist and gently correcting Tommy when his own stone flopped into the water with a dull plunk._

_Niki showing him a flower she'd found, her beaming, infectious smile lifting his mood despite his scraped, bleeding knee._

_Phil snorting as Wilbur tried to balance on a rock, only to overbalance and topple into the water, emerging seconds later, sopping wet and laughing good-naturedly._

_Fundy flicking Eret as the other tried to steal his sandwich, both of them laughing as it devolved into them smacking each others arms like children._

_So many memories, all of them gone now, the people in them long grown up and out of reach. Either corrupted traitors or dead or worse._

Dream gestured behind him, obviously speaking to someone else, and Tommy took the opportunity to turn to his brother. "Run."

Tubbo looked up at him, eyes widening, and Tommy pushed down the urge to wince. "What?" He moved closer, hands closing in Tommy's shirt, and he yanked his little brother into a hug, relishing in the warmth of their bond.

"Run," he said, pushing Tubbo back just a little. "Do you hear me, Tubbo? Get somewhere safe. I'll...I'll meet you there."

"Tommy?" Tubbo croaked, looking utterly wounded now, and Tommy had to clamp fiercely down on his heart to keep himself from crying. He fumbled with the pouch containing the compass, tossing it at Tubbo gently.

"Don't open that until you're safe, okay? Keep it safe for me. Can you do that?"

Tubbo stiffened, trying to look more serious. "Yes."

"Good man. I'll see you tonight, okay?" it's a lie, he knew it's a lie, and he can see that Tubbo knew it too, but he just nodded, backing away.

Tommy returned his gaze to Dream, who was just starting to raise his voice and call out Tommy's name when Eret gave a sharp cry from behind them.

"Hey! Don't let the kid get away!"

Tommy cursed under his breath, sending a sharp glance over his shoulder. Tubbo was disappearing into the trees, and if there was one thing Tommy knows about his brother, it was that he wa fast. He'd get away safely. Tommy just needed to stall them for as long as he could now, just in case. "Wait!" he yelled. "Wait. He's just a child. I told him to get out, he doesn't deserve this! Dream, have some compassion!"

"Compassion?" Dream laughed. "What, like you did? Taking everything from me and not giving a single fucking thing back?"

Tommy cringed back from Dream's anger. He got mad, yes, but swearing wasn't like him. "Dream, you know why that happened! That was never my idea! Everything went so wrong, and...." He trailed off, unsure how to continue. "We were children, Dream. We got dragged into a war that someone started a hundred years before we were even born, and now it's up to us to finish it, right? So...we have a chance to make things right, don't we? We can just...stop all of this? Nobody else has to die, Dream. We can stop this war once and for all."

Dream looked down at him coldly, his mask's empty smile boring into Tommy's very soul. "It's too late for that, Tommy."

Tommy took a step back. "But this isn't how this has to end. We can both walk away, Dream, this isn't how this needs to go. We can do this peacefully."

"Nothing will ever be peaceful as long as you're left to mess things up, Tommy," Dream snapped, his voice suddenly full of fiery emotion and burning tension.

Tommy clenched his jaw. "What did I ever _do_ to you?" he cried. "When did we ever hurt you? Most of us are still _kids_ , do you understand that? I'm 17! Tubbo is 15! We were supposed to be _happy_ , Dream, what happened?"

Dream drew his sword, the blade ringing as it was yanked from its sheath. The sound made Tommy's ears hurt, even from so far away. Dream's eyes behind his mask were cold, unforgiving. "Do you really want to know what happened, Tommy? Do you need it _spelled out_ for you?"

Reluctantly, Tommy nodded. Dream's answering calculated laugh chilled him.

_"We grew up."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probs gonna take those little flashback scenes and make little mini chapters out of them, jason and a friend from tumblr both seemed to like that idea. i kind of had little expansions planned out in my head that i didn't include since it was a sort of "brief flashes of memory" kind of thing, the main focus was supposed to be on the fact that they had been happy once, and now tommy is kind of looking back on that sadly.
> 
> ~ink

**Author's Note:**

> so i've come to a decision: i'm never going to stop writing fics like this. they're too much fun, and y'all like them anyways. besides, it gives me something to write without struggling with too much plot 9since these fics have been, for the most part, pretty short) and so...yeah, have fun. thanks for reading. comments and kudos fuel me and make my heart happy. love all of you.
> 
> ey btw do y'all want me to expand on those little memory flashes? bc i need to get better at fluff and i think it would be cute as hell to write. your call tho, lmk.
> 
> ~ink


End file.
